


an act of easy intimacy

by Saraste



Series: A Cottage on the Cliffs [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: (by society not by characters), Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Holding Hands, Mentions of homofobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: They always hold hands in secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 18: holding hands, from the prompt list I'm using.

When Sansa and Margaery are alone, they are almost invariably holding each other's hands. This sometimes makes the conduction of household chores more trouble than it's worth, yet they cannot bring themselves to care. For what better way can there be to make mundane, still a little unfamiliar, tasks a little more entertaining.

 

They have to get all their touching done in private because they cannot,  _ cannot _ , touch where others can see, because the world does not understand their love, does not even want to.

 

Sansa and Margaery hold hands in the privacy of their home, dreaming of a day they don't have to hide such a simple act of affection, when their love will dare to speak its name.


End file.
